Freezer Burn
by Program Alchemist
Summary: The boys get locked in a cooler hunting a demon. How will they stay warm? Sucky summary, better inside, hopefully. PWP! Wincest! Slash! Don' lik, don' read!


Freezer Burn

Disclaimer: I don' own tha Winchester boys, ~ah tha things i'll do ta them if a did. Oh well, one can dream, eh? Now let's start thz futhur mucker! !Unbeated!

How did this happen? They were just there to investigate the strange deaths of people dying from over exposer to frostbites, in Arkansas, in the middle of summer!  
>Now they're stuck inside of a meat cooler because <em>Dean <em>just had to close the door so the demon wouldn't escape. Now, hudled together in the corner of the cooler, sharing body heat so they wouldn't die of hyperthermia.

"Dean, you asshole!"

"What?"

"Why did you have to close the fucking door?"

"I was trying to trap the damn bastard! And where were you at?"

"I was trying to kill it!"

"Hmph...Some good that did."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing...bitch."

"Jerk."

They sat there together for who knows how long, it could have been three minutes or three hours, no one was counting. After a while Sam started moving around, too much, and it was getting on Dean's nerves.

"Dude, why hell you keep moving, it's bugging me."

"I'm trying to get some circlulation going, feels like my balls fell asleep."

This got Dean's mind going, starting to think of all the twisted things he cloud do to Sam in here.

"Hmm...maybe I can help wake them up."

Dean move closer to his brother, grabbed his crotch and started to kneed his brother though his pants.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, you said you needed to get the blood circlulating, right? So I'm just helping you out.

"B-but Dean I-"

"Shh... It's okay, Sammy. Just let your big brother help you out, alright?"

"...Yeah, okay."

Dean continued to massage his brother though his pants, moving his hands harder, faster against the now growing bulge that was making itself noticeble. Sam was now panting and moaning, bucking into his brother's hand. He was so close to release when he felt the warmth from Dean's hand disappear.

"Ahh...Dean, what are you doing?"

"Heh, you aren't the only one that wants to get 'warmed up' baby boy. Why don't you help me get my blood circlulating?"

Sam then noticed the arousel straining in his brother's pants, he made fast work in undoing Dean's belt, unzipping his pants and pulling them down until his cock sprang free. For a moment he stopped to see how beautiful his brother's cock was. It was sightly bigger and longer than his, standing tall like a soldier with thick veins running underneath his cock, Sam couldn't help but to bend down and give his brother a taste.

He licked along the shaft a few times before sucking on the head, looking up at Dean though heavy-ladded eyes, he saw his brother looking back at him and nodding, as if anwsering an unasked question. He opened his mouth wider and began to suck him harder, using his touge to stroke against the veins and using his hand on with he couldn't fit in his mouth.

He then felt something tugging his hair, he opened his eyes and looked up and saw Dean pulling his hair muttering _yeah baby boy, that's it, you're so good with that mouth of yours, want to fuck your throat so hard you won't be able to talk for a week! _All this talking reminded him of his own need straining in his pants, he was going to releave himself when he was yanked by his hair.

"No Sammy, I'm gonna be the one to get you off."

Panting and wimpering, he stopped his hand.

"Now, turn around and get on all fours."

He did as he was told, while turning around the friction from his pants on his cock felt good. But, it wasn't enough, he kept moving around to get some type of relief when a sharp smack on his ass stopped him.

"I told you, I'm gonna be the one to make you come, Sammy."

He didn't move after that, when he was sure Sam wouldn't move Dean started to knead his ass, moving his hands around loving the sounds coming from Sam, the moaning, panting and the occasional _Deeean, please... I can't take it!_ All of these sweet noises coming from Sam was starting to put Dean over the edge.

He than reached in front of Sam and undid his pants, careful not to touch his cock. He pulled down his pants just below his ass, he spread his cheeks to look at his little brother's hole. It was perfect, so pink, small and bet it would feel wonderful surrounded by that tight heat. He nuzzled his brother taking in his scent, then he plunged his tounge in that tight heat and began to fuck Sam with his mouth.

This drove Sam crazy, he was moaning louder, moving his ass to meet that warm tounge, saying_ Ahh...Dean more...so good...Hah...harder, please... _Dean than stopped and moved away from Sam, as he was wimpering from the lost warm feel, his brother laughed.

"Don't worry, Sammy. You'll be feeling something a whole lot better."

He spit on his hand, rubbed it over his dick and lined up with Sam's hole.

"Sorry Sammy, I don't have any lube on me, so you'll have to bare it for a minute."

"...Umm I have a small bottle of lotion in my pocket, if that'll help?"

Dean smirked to himself, he was gonna have to ask why he had it, but that will be later. He opened the bottle, lubed himself up and slowly pushed in all the way to the hilt. The heat and tightness felt so good around his cock that he had to stop himself from cumming.

After a while he began to move, long slow strokes, waiting for the right time to speed up. He heard Sam moaning, pushing back up against him to meet with his thrusts, moaning _Deeean...more! Harder...faster, please! _He was more than happy to oblige.

He griped Sam's hips and began to pound into his brother, he felt so good, so warm, so _tight_! And every time he'll slide back home, he'd hit his prostate so hard Sam was afraid he'll would pass out.

Sam was losing it, he was reaching to grab his cock when Dean smacked his ass again.

"Nuh-uh Sammy, you're gonna come from my cock alone."

Sam can't take it, he came hard screaming Dean's name, clamping down hard in Dean's cock. Dean was gonna cum, with one, two, three thrusts filling Sam up to the brim. Their panting hard trying to catch their breaths, Dean pulls out of Sam with a 'plop', Sam then turns to look at his brother, eyes still full of lust, attack his brother's lips.

Their kiss is wet, sloppy, lasy, but they don't care. The feeling of being together was so hot he thought he was going to melt. They break the kiss after a whlie, Sam moves closer and rest his head on Dean's chest and Dean wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. After a moment Dean started talking.

"So, did that help with the circlulation?"

"Haha, yes it did."

"...Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"We still have to get out of here..."

"...Damn. But, we'll figure that out in a minute."

"Hmm..."

There they sat, basking in the afterglow, enjoying each other's warmth and company.

A/N: Heys! Hows y'all doin'? I kno' I havn' been updating. But, I was workin'! So, yeah...

Anyway, I wrote thz fer my smut-crack dealer **Jayden Shay** who writes awesom wincest porn! Luvs Ya!

And ya should check her out, fer seoruse!

Ugh~ it's late (or early) it's 6:13 A. M. and i'm goin' ta bed.

Leave yer comment or suggestions in tha section **below**.

I'm the Program Alchemist signing off, laters...


End file.
